


Töviscsokor

by Hiriajuu



Series: Bolondok [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Coming of Age, Death Eaters, Discussions of Sexuality and Gender, Duelling, Extended Universe, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Language, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mental Healt Issues, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Multiple Plot Lines, Nonbinary Character, OC Hell, One Shot, Orphans, Other, Political Themes, Purebloods (Harry Potter), Queer Character, Queer Themes, Quidditch, Short One Shot, Side Story, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Squibs, Theatre, Trans Character, Vampires, War Themes, Werewolves, diverse cast, long chapters
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiriajuu/pseuds/Hiriajuu
Summary: Avagy egy egyperces-gyűjtemény Bolondokhoz. Mert vannak pillanatok, gondolatok, érzések, szavak és kapcsolatok, amikről nem érdemes sokat beszélni, de érdemes beszélni róluk. Karaktertanulmányokkal, életképekkel, stand-alone jelenetekkel, mindenféle egypercesekkel.És mert gyakorolni akartam a röviden és témára írást. Kulcsszavakra íródott szöszök lesznek a gyűjteményben, változó korhatárral és figyelmeztetésekkel. Egymáshoz nem kapcsolódnak, a fősztorihoz se feltétlen szorosan, de az univerzumhoz nagyon is. Also, közérdekű: az írói facebookomittleledzik, a spotify felhasználómon pedigittsok-sok, a történethez készült playlist is fellelhető. Illetve van egy folyamatosan frissülő lista a Bolondok-univerzum ajánlott olvasási sorrendjéről is, azittelérhető. :)





	1. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A főszereplő mindenki Merryje. Magány-szagú, múltban-barangolós párszázas. Semmi extra, csak gyengéd angst és említésszinten szereplő halála. Időben: bőven a fősztori előtt, gyerekkorba visszatekintés.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[The Killers - ¡Happy Birthday Guadalupe!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C24KIIh_OzM)_

**Trauma (főnév)**  
_1\. Emberi (állati) szervezetet érő hirtelen, erős (testi vagy lelki) hatás, ami kisebb-nagyobb mértékben megzavarja annak megszokott működését._

Szóval ez az. Ezt mondták az okosok a Mungóban, a fehér köpenyükön keresztbe tett csonttal és pálcával. Hogy egy kisgyereknek trauma, ha elveszíti a szüleit. Ők már csak tudták, ugye? Az okosok, akik az okos megállapításaik után hazamentek a családjukhoz. Ők megtehették, volt kikhez hazamenniük.

Öt évesen az embernek még sok mindenre nincsenek szavai. Még akkor sem, ha amúgy meglepően eszes gyerek.  
Meredith Grey meglepően eszes gyerek volt, de nem tudta volna megfogalmazni, milyen érzés volt, amikor az anyja ágya mellett állt a kórházban, és a gyógyítók biztatóan mosolyogtak, és nem tudták, hogy Merry észrevette a fél pillanatnyi felvillanó szánakozást a tekintetükben, mielőtt megnyugtatták volna, hogy minden rendben lesz. Se angolul, se spanyolul nem talált szót a lelkében tomboló zűrzavarra.  
Udvariasan bólogatott a folyosón a többi látogatónak, kinevette a gyógyítókat, hogy hitegetik, csökönyösen tagadta még a tényt is, hogy az anyja beteg, pityergett a nővérek vigasztaló szavaitól, simogatta az anyja egyre gyöngülő kezét, és közben gyűlölte őt, hogy itt akarja hagyni egyedül ebben a zavaros világban, értetlenül bámult a főgyógyítóra, mikor az kertelés nélkül közölte vele, hogy az anyja nem fog meggyógyulni, dacosan mosolyogva rázta a fejét, hogy nem, ez lehetetlen, és aztán csak állt, és nézte az anyját, aki nem mozdult, már egyáltalán nem, és nem voltak szavai.

A gyógyítóknak voltak. Trauma, azt mondták rá, meg hogy gyászol, és érthetőek a szélsőséges reakciói.  
Szélsőséges reakció befelé fordulni, ha az ember, aki a világot jelentette neked, már nincs többé? Ha az egyik pillanatban még halványan mosolyog rád a betegség-szagú kórteremben, aztán föntről nézed, ahogy a földbe eresztik egy rozoga fakoporsóban, az ügyeletes nővér kezét szorongatva, aztán meg már az sincs, csak te vagy egymagad, öt évesen, szavak nélkül, jövő nélkül bedobva egy árvaházba?

Nem az.  
De az okosok elmagyarázták, nagy szavakkal, amiket Merry nem értett, és utált.  
Utálta a kisgyereket is, aki az árvaházban a kezét szorongatta, hogy legyenek tesók. Neki nem volt tesója, csak anyja volt. Most már az se.  
\- Most halt meg? - kérdezte a kölyök. Csámpás, alultáplált, kócos gyerkőc volt. Bemutatkozott, Arion Forth. Pöszén ejtette a nevét. Merry nem válaszolt neki, de ez nem törte le a lelkesedését. - Szegény. Én nem is ismertem sose az enyimét. Mesélj róla! Milyen az, ha van anyukád?  
Merrynek nem voltak szavai arra, hogy milyen elveszíteni valakit. De most derült ki, hogy arra nagyon sok volt, hogy milyen az, ha van valakid. Nem nagy szavak, spanyol szavak néha, vagy rosszul ejtettek, rosszul választottak, a kölyköt nem zavarta. Az ágyán felkönyökölve hallgatta az új fiút, a szemeiben lelkes csillogással és a gyertyaláng táncoló tükörképével, elvarázsolt hallgatásban, és Merry megtalálta a szavakat, amiket keresett.

Minden, ami jó. Vidámság, szomorúság, nevetés, könnyek, kevés pénz, olcsó tea, csiklandozás, őszi hideg és avarrecsegés a parkban, madárcsicsergés az ablakon túl, viaszosvászon az asztalon, három ősz hajszál, lágyan pergő r-betűk, késő esti hazaérések, paplan alatt vacogás, ujjak a hajában és lágy ajkak az arcán.  
Szeretet.  
Azt mondják az okosok, hogy amit az élet elvesz, azt valahol visszaadja. Meg azt is, hogy a trauma elmúlhat, hogy visszazökkenhet még a világ a rendes kerékvágásba.  
És Merry megértette, hogy a kettő összefügg. Ha a család elvesztése okozta a traumát, hát a gyógyír rá lehet egy új család.  
Persze ezt csak jóval később értette meg. Akkor és ott, az első árvaházi estéjén, öt évesen és az ismeretlentől rettegve, csak megígérte Arionnak, hogy tesók lesznek.


	2. Csend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franny a főszereplőnk, és az ő szemein keresztül Izzy, meg kettejük szavak nélküli kapcsolatának a története. Két sornyi és említésszintű erotikus tartalom, de no worries. Időben: fősztori eleje, semmi konkrét.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[Lights - Quiet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0Ohl3MMq0o)_

**Csend, csönd (főnév)**  
_1\. Hang nélküli állapot, amikor egy helyen nem lehet hangot érzékelni; semmiféle hang nem hallatszik._

Izzy Bell egy érdekes fiú volt.  
És ez az ő esetében egy abszolút pozitívan értendő kijelentés. Nyugodt volt mindig és békés, de kíváncsi és érdeklődő a maga nyugodtságában, és aki nem ismerte rendesen, hajlamos volt azt hinni, hogy a Teszlek Süveg eltévesztette a házszámot, amikor a Hugrabug helyett a Hollóhátba rakta a fiút. De a barátai tudták, hogy maximálisan jó helyen volt a sasos brancsban.

Franny még a vonatút alatt összeismerkedett vele, a legelső év kezdete előtt. Egyedül ült a fülkéjében, a Roxfort Expressz leghátsó vagonjában, és imádkozott, hogy senki ne akarjon beülni mellé, akinek aztán próbálhatja megmagyarázni, hogy nem fog tudni vele beszélgetni.  
Az afóniával embert próbáló és nehéz volt együtt élni, de nem lehetetlen. A némaság egyik legsúlyosabb válfaja volt, gyakran a beszéd mellett minden egyéb hangjától is megfosztva az áldozatot. Frannyt vagy három évesen egy elhúzódó és ezer meg egy szövődménnyel járó gégegyulladással verte a sors, és az volt a csoda, hogy egyáltalán kilábalt belőle, de már csak a hangja nélkül sikerült a dolog. A szüleit ugyan hitegették egy ideig az orvosok, hogy megvan az esélye, hogy suttogni még fog tudni, de sose tudott igazán. Hangosan nevetni se, vagy nyögni, vagy sikítani, vagy bármi érdemi hangot kiadni. Újra kellett tervezni az egész életüket.

Újratervezték, jelnyelvet tanultak és tanítottak Frannynek, próbáltak mindenben segíteni neki, és a nagy küzdelmekben elsikkadtak az egyre gyakoribb egyéb furcsaságok, amik Franny körül történtek.  
Aztán megjött a roxforti behívója, és egy bizonyos McGalagony professzor is vele, és az életük újra a feje tetejére állt, ahogy kiderült, hogy az egy szem csemetéjük nem csak néma, de boszorkány is.  
Az iskola nem látta akadálynak, hogy Franny az ő állapotával náluk tanuljon. A varázsigéket el lehetett végezni nonverbálisan is, és bár általában negyedévtől kezdték el tanítani ezt a módszert a diákoknak, Franynnek nyilván már az alapoktól így kellett volna tanulnia. Nem volt lehetetlen, csak egy kicsit nagyobb kihívás, de hát azokban már úgyis jó volt egy ideje.  
És boszorkánynak lenni érdekesnek hangzott, és különlegesnek, és nem úgy különlegesnek, ahogy a hangtalansága különleges volt, úgyhogy sok átbeszélt nap és álmatlan éjszaka után úgy döntöttek, belevágnak a kalandba.

Franny sok mindenre fölkészült, gúnyolódásra, értetlenkedésre, kirekesztésre és magányra, de Izzy Bellre egész biztosan nem.  
Izzy beállított a fülkéjébe, ványadtan-feketén-vigyorgósan, nem törte le a lelkesedését Franny zárkózott integetése válaszul a köszönésére, és amikor a barátkozós hangsúlyú hogyhívnakjára Franny az ajkára mutatva a fejét rázta, elgondolkodó, de nem értetlen arccal nézett vissza rá.  
\- Hallani se hallasz? - kérdezte jól artikuláltan, és ahogy Franny a plafonnak bökte a hüvelykujját a fülére mutatva, elvigyorodott. - Akkor beszélgethetünk.  
Azzal a lendülettel Franny mellé huppant az ülésre, pergament túrt a táskájából, és mire megtalálta, Franny kezében már ott volt az örök golyóstolla. Sok dolog bizonytalan volt a roxforti jövőjét illetően, de azt tudta, hogy ő nem fog pennákkal meg tintával vacakolni, nem, amikor neki olyan gyorsan kell írnia, mint másnak beszélnie.  
Izzy rácsodálkozott a tollra, és ugyanezzel a kíváncsi ámulattal csodálkozott rá Franny lekörmölt magyarázatára is az állapotát illetően, és mire leszálltak a vonatról a roxmortsi állomáson, már tudott jelnyelven köszönni, és tudta, hogy Franny allergiás az eperre, és tudták mindketten, hogy barátok lesznek.

Mert Izzy ilyen volt: lazának tűnt és nyugodtnak, de érdekelte a világ, és a gondokat elképesztő könnyedséggel, egy pillanatra se vacakolva oldotta meg.  
Gyorsan tanulta a jelnyelvet, mert az volt a módszere, hogy ha Frannyvel kommunikált, ő is jelelt sokszor, hiába, hogy Frannynek a hallásával speciel nem volt semmi gond. Másodikra már ott tartottak, hogy ha Franny részéről nem lett volna hangtalan a viháncolásuk, és a legtöbb tanár nem szánta volna Frannyt ahhoz, hogy elszakítsák a legjobb barátjától, már rég elültették volna őket egymás mellől a legtöbb órán. Harmadikra Franny hálát adott érte, hogy csak néma és nem süket is mellé, mert Izzy elképesztően bírt hadarni a kezeivel, ha belelendült a magyarázásba, és alig bírta leállítani, hogy ezt inkább mondja, mert a jelelését már nem tudja követni.

Negyedikben, egy ragyogó és hideg délutánon, február közepén, Roxmorts főutcájának a végén, hazafelé tartva a kastélyba, átfagyva a sok réteg ruha alatt is, de vidáman az egész napos kirándulástól és a Szárnyas Vadkanban ivott vajsörtől, Izzy megcsókolta. Régóta készülhetett már rá, és Franny is reménykedett benne valahol mélyen, nagyon titkon, de akkor és ott tűnt természetesnek, még úgy is, hogy Izzy éppen egy fejjel alacsonyabb volt nála.  
És Franny először úgy érezte, hogy a világ újra a feje tetejére állt, de rájött később, hogy nem, pont az ellenkezője történt: akkor zökkent a helyére végleg minden.  
Túlzás lenne, és nyálas is azt mondani, hogy Izzy volt a világa, de a világa epicentruma volt mindenképpen, az ellenállhatatlan és megingathatatlan erejével bevonzotta és maga mellett tartotta mindig, mint a Nap a bolygóit.

Mert Izzyról lepergett, hogy amikor összejöttek, Franny a legmagasabb ember volt az évfolyamukon, fiúkat és lányokat is beleértve, és nem bánta, hogy a barátnője válláig se ér. Később aztán észbe kapott az ő szervezete is persze, és még úgy is leelőzte Frannyt, hogy Franny se bírta abbahagyni a növést az istennek se. Sokáig poénkodott vele mindenki, hogy versenyeznek, aztán ahogy Izzy egyre vészesebben közelített a két méterhez, egyre riadtabban mondta mindenki, hogy most viszont már abbahagyhatnák, és Franny abba is hagyta, de Izzyt már csak Ash Saint bírta lehagyni, és ők lettek Frannyvel a suli rezidens óriás-párosa.  
Mert Izzy nem magyarázott Franny helyett, ha valaki nem bírta megérteni a lányt, nem fordította beszédre a jelelését, amíg Franny maga nem kérte. Nem szánakozott, nem gyámolította, és csak gúnyosan vigyorgott, ha Franny egy univerzálisan ismert kézjellel elküldött bármilyen akadékoskodót a francba. Aki meg nagy naivan tőle kért segítséget ahhoz, hogy ezt vagy azt tanítson meg neki a jelnyelvből, annak mindig készséggel, ámbár a hadarása miatt kevéssé hasznosan, de a rendelkezésére állt.  
Mert Izzyt nem zavarta, hogy Franny mellett több hallgatásban van része, mint másokkal, és nem igyekezett beszéddel kényszeresen kitölteni a lány csendjeit. Nem, elvolt vele akárhogy, ha meg esetleg zavarta a hangtalanság, a gitárját vette elő, mert a húrok olyan nyelven meséltek, amit mindketten tökéletesen és ugyanúgy értettek.  
Mert Izzyt nem zavarta, hogy csöndesek voltak a szeretkezéseik is, olyan csöndesek, ami bárki mással tán még zavarba ejtő is lehetett volna, de vele csak teljesen természetes volt. Izzynek nem kellett beszéd ahhoz, hogy megértse Frannyt, olvasta a teste jelzéseit és figyelte a néma sóhajait, lecsókolta az ajkairól a hangtalan sikolyát, és nem szólt ő se ilyenkor, mert nem volt rá szükség.

Mert amikor összebújtak utána, izzadtan és kifulladtan, összepréselődve a kettejüknek bőven kicsi ágyon, és csak hallgatták egymás légzését meg a szokásos levezetős cigijük égésének a halk ropogását a szoba csendjében, Franny néha elfeledkezett róla, hogy néma, vagy legalábbis arról, hogy emiatt másnak számít, mint a világ többi része.


	3. Sötétedés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mareen érkezik, alkotni nekünk egy naplementét. Azt hiszem, ez eredetileg többnek és másnak indult, de így és ennyi maradt belőle - fluffos semmiség. Időben: fősztori eleje, nem konkrét.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[Halsey - Colors pt. II](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOwZRx5oFCs)_

**Sötétedés (főnév)**  
_1\. Amikor a nap fokozatosan elkezd lemenni, ezért csökken a fény._

Mareen általában úgy szerette ábrázolni a világot, ahogy az volt. Nem érezte kényszerét annak, hogy megváltoztassa, pont az nyűgözte le a rajzolásban, festésben, hogy kétkezi munkával, időt és energiát áldozva megörökít valamit, ami mulandó. Ami már soha többé nem lesz úgy, mint akkor, és mint ahogy ő papírra vetette.  
Persze, a nap lement minden este a roxforti birtok fölött, akkor is, ha Mareen nem mászott ki a Griffendél-torony tetejére, az ötödéves fiúháló ablakán át, Peter és Sirius engedelmével és segítségével. A felhők sem csak akkor néztek ki kövér, csöppenő fagylaltkelyheknek, mint amilyeneket Florean Fortescue szalonjában kapott az ember, ahogy a szelíd, lusta gomolygásukon végigcsorgott a hegyek mögé bújó nap vörös fénye, mint a szirupos eperöntet. Nem csak akkor érződött egy pillanatnak az egész élet, és egy örökkévalóságnak minden másodperc, ahogy tanórákról, vacsoráról és házi feladatokról megfeledkezve maszatolta a krétát a papíron, amíg csak fel nem tűntek az első csillagok az égen.  
Nem csak akkor volt szép a naplemente, egész biztosan.  
De csak akkor volt _úgy_ szép a naplemente, ahogy ő megrajzolta.

A képet később kitették a hálóban. Mareen a fiúknak akarta adni először, de Sirius vehemensen megvétózta Peter lelkes elfogadását, arra hivatkozva, hogy egy ilyen lányos, sőt cuki dekorelem nem illene a szoba összképébe. Mareen ugyan kétkedett benne, hogy a leginkább ócskásboltnak kinéző háló látványán még bármi ronthatna, de nem vitatkozott, és a rajz minden szobatársa megelégedésére a lányhálóban került kiragasztásra, mint oly sok másik. Elfért Mary receptjei, Gladys kviddicssztárjai és Lily mugli énekesei között. Őket nem zavarta az összevisszaság, és szerették Mareen művészetét.


	4. Megjátszik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fél szemmel is mindig víg Judy az aktuális szereplő, elmesélni, hogy érte és hogy érinti egy bizonyos baleset. Időben: fősztori eleje, semmi konkrét.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[Borderline - Tove Styrke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zhwihAXMlI)_

**Megjátszik (ige)**  
_1\. Hatásosan utánoz egy bizonyos emberi magatartást, viselkedést érdekből vagy térfából; látszatra más jelleművé válik, eredményesen alakít egy szerepet._

Judy tudta magáról, hogy néhanapján szóbeszéd tárgya a kastélyban, és próbált úgy tenni, mint akit ez nem érdekel.

Nem adta jelét, hogy észrevette volna a kibeszélést, a megjegyzéseket, mikor elhaladva összesúgtak a háta mögött a diáktársai. Nem vette magára a sajnálkozó, szörnyülködő vagy éppen kárörvendő megjegyzéseket, amik az első iskolanapja óta kísérték. Hidegen hagyta a sajnálat és a hamis együttérzés, mert nem volt szüksége rá.

Az az egy zavarta, mikor nem hitték el neki, hogy ő boldog így is, a fél szeme helyén egy sebhelyek szabdalta gödörrel.  
Nyilván rossz volt, hogy csúnya a seb és a környéke, és fedőt kellett hordania rajta, rossz volt, hogy térlátás híján feszt nekiment mindennek, hogy külön számolgatnia kellett minden varázslatnál, hogy hova küldje őket az ő látása szerint, hogy célba is érjenek végül, de mit számított ez? Élt, és az életnek velejárói voltak a buktatók, a legyőzendő akadályok és kihívások akkor is, ha az ember nem volt vak a fél szemére. Épp csak annyi volt az egész, hogy neki hétéves kora óta az élete részei voltak ezek az akadályok és kihívások, nem csak néha kellett megküzdenie velük.

Nem játszotta meg magát, amikor hátravetett fejjel kacagott Jack egy kalózos viccelődésén, vagy vállvonogatva és őszintén sajnálkozva, de különösebb szégyenkezés nélkül kért bocsánatot Ariontól, miután elszámolta a köztük levő távolságot és nekiment a klubhelyiségben, vagy a bátyjára mosolygott mugliismereten és megkérdezte tőle, hogy jó napja volt-e.  
Derek általában nem mosolygott vissza, de legalábbis nem rögtön. A tekintete mindig Judy szemére tévedt legelőször, és az arcán mindig egy villanásnyi bűntudat suhant át legelőször. Pedig Judy sose őt hibáztatta a szeme elvesztéséért. Hiába, hogy Derek kezében volt az a buta seprűnyél, mert Judyéban is volt egy, és épp úgy lecsúszhatott volna az ő seprűnyele is Derekéről, és éppúgy megvakíthatta volna ő is Dereket. Buta játék volt, egy buta balesettel a végeredményeként.  
Emiatt nem haragudhatott Derekre, gyerekfejjel nem tudott ártó szándékot belelátni a dologba, nem tudta, hogy haragudnia kéne. Később azért megpróbált, amikor látta, hogy a szülei milyen mérgesek a bátyjára. Azt hitte, tőle is ezt várják, úgyhogy kényszeríteni próbálta magát, hogy utánozza őket. Néha jobban ment, néha kevésbé. Egészen addig csinálta, amíg a sors újra be nem kacsintott a Nikitís-háztartásba, és ki nem ejtette Dereket a Roxfortból egy hirtelen és ádázul támadó sárkányhimlővel.

Judy rettenetesen megijedt, amikor Dereket beszállították az Aszklépiosz Ispotályba, és még jobban megijedt, amikor a szüleik hazaérve közölték, hogy egy ideig nem is jöhet haza.  
Megijedt, nem csak azért, mert a gyógyítók azt mondták, hogy a sárkányhimlő még egy fiatal, egészséges szervezetet is károsíthat visszafordíthatatlanul, hanem azért is, mert az első, irracionális, de az ő gyermeki agya számára logikus gondolata az volt, hogy valahogy ő okozta Derek betegségét. Hogy a kényszerített utálkozásaival, a néhai gondolataival, hogy mi lett volna, ha Derek sérül meg és nem ő, a szüleit példáját követő haragvásával valahogy elérte, hogy a sors kiegyenlítse Derekkel a számláját.  
Akkor jött rá végleg és végérvényesen, hogy Derek nem akarta őt bántani, és akkor érezte át azt is, hogy a bátyja mennyire szégyellte magát az eset miatt. Judy hetekig nem tudott aludni a bűntudatától és az aggodalomtól, hónapokig tartott elhitetnie magával, hogy ugyanúgy, ahogy a baleset, Derek betegsége is csak buta véletlen volt és nem Isten büntetése az ő megcsonkításáért, és soha, de soha többé nem tudott rá még mű-haragudni sem.

Dereknek pedig két évig tartott meggyógyulni, és az viszont már tényleg a sors fintora volt, hogy a roxforti tanulmányait Judy évfolyamához csatlakozva tudta folytatni. A régi évfolyamtársaival nehezen vette föl a fonalat, az újak kinézték a himlőhelyes arca és a kora miatt, és a nem csillapodó bűntudatával Judyt is távol tartotta magától továbbra is.  
Judy mindezektől függetlenül szerette Dereket, őszintén és mindennél jobban, és szerette volna, ha ezt Derek is elhiszi neki egyszer. Nem haragudott rá sosem a baleset miatt, igazából csak szerette volna elfelejteni, hogy egyáltalán megtörtént az egész.

De Derek a távolságtartásával folyamatosan emlékeztette rá, hogy ez nem lesz ilyen egyszerű.


	5. Hajnal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek a főszereplőnk és a honvágya, a görögországbéli élet szépségeiről és a hozzá kapcsolódó álmairól mesél nekünk. Időben: nem konkrét, fősztori elején akárhol.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[Alvin és a mókusok - Buzuki hangja szól](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiRvRmkDKLU)_

**Hajnal (főnév)**  
_1\. Kora reggel, a napfelkelte körüli időszak, az éjszaka végét jelentő napszak, amikor a felkelő nap fénye már oszlatja a sötétséget._

Derek szerette a roxforti életet, de Görögországot még jobban szerette. A kastély és a brit éghajlat néha túl hideg volt az ő ízlésének, az erdős-hegyes táj és az állandóan felhők borította égbolt idegen a maga varázslatosságában is.

Ekaliban volt a kúriájuk, Athén leggazdagabb részén, az ottani varázslónegyedben. Nem olyan hatalmas vagy régi épület volt, mint sok más aranyvérű görög családé, akkor építették, amikor az anyja és az apja összeköltöztek.  
A szülei az apja munkája kapcsán ismerkedtek meg. Ariston Nikitíst fiatalon nevezték ki a Nemzetközi Máguskapcsolatok Főosztályának élére a Görög Mágiaügyi Minisztériumnál, és az egyik brit útja során találkozott az ottani Minisztériumban egy Carlisa Selwyn nevű fiatal titkárnővel, akiből rövid úton Carlisa Nikitís lett, és háztartásbeli feleség Athénban.

Merész lépés volt az anyjuk részéről mindent maga mögött hagyni, hogy új életet kezdjen egy távoli országban, és Ariston érzékelte ennek a súlyát, és értékelte a nő bátorságát. Erőt, energiát, pénzt nem kímélt, hogy megadja új asszonyának az álmai otthonát, és a Nikitís-kúriának azóta is sokan a csodájára jártak, a többi aranyvérű otthonhoz képest visszafogott mérete ellenére is.  
Két szintje volt, nem több, a földszinten nappalival, konyhával, étkezővel, tágas szalonnal és az apjuk dolgozószobájával, az emeleten a hálószobákkal, vendégszobákkal és fürdővel, a ház mögött árnyas verandával és hatalmas kerttel. Otthonos volt és barátságos, de ízléses és jómódról árulkodó, olyan, amire igazán büszke lehetett az ember mindenki előtt.

A kertben, az olajfák közt megbúvó medencében mindig lehűthette magát az ember a forrón tűző napsugarak elől menekülve, kiülhetett a teraszra álmodozni a tücsökciripeléstől zengő balzsamos éjszakában, a zsalugátereket sarkig tárva és az ablakon kinyújtózva köszönthette az új nap kezdetét a hajnal első sugarainál.  
Derek ezt szerette Görögországban, ezt a derűs és kedélyes, örökké pozitív életszemléletet. Nem lusták voltak, de kényelmesek. Akkor keltek általában, amikor fölébredtek, csak vasárnapokon volt időhöz kötött a dolog, amikor a teraszon közösen elköltött reggeli helyett istentiszteletre ment az egész család. Liturgia után ültek össze villásreggelizni, aztán az anyjuk piacra ment a cselédlánnyal bevásárolni az előttük álló hétre, ők meg Judyval és a környékbeli gyerekekkel játszottak. Kviddicseztek vagy köpköveztek, ha csak fajtájukbeliekkel voltak, bújócskáztak vagy abarizáztak, ha mugli kölykök is csapódtak melléjük. Az estét a kertben töltötték, halat sütöttek vagy bárányt, a csillagokat nézegették az égen és beszélgettek. Fűszeres húsok és édes datolya illata úszott a levegőben, a talajból még áradt a hosszú nap nehéz, földszagú melege, langyos szellő simogatta a bőrüket, és békés boldogság honolt a szívükben.

Derek sose értette, hogy miért tartják őket a Roxfortban furának csak azért, mert máshogy boldogok, mint a szigetlakók. Náluk nem volt szokás házimanót tartani, és sok máguscsalád vallásos volt, és nem határolódtak el a muglik közösségétől és kultúrájától. A brit aranyvérűek nagyja lenézte őket ezért a vegyülésért, de megesett néha azért az is, hogy valaki kifejezte, hogy irigyli a görög szabadságot. Derek olyankor mindig rájött, hogy neki meg hiányzik.  
Megvoltak a maguk bajai is, persze, a rossz oktatási rendszer, ami miatt nem is volt kérdés a szüleiknek, hogy a Roxfortba küldik őket tanulni, vagy a még rosszabb egészségügy, ami miatt még mindig gyakran ütötte fel náluk a fejét a sárkányhimlő, de hát hol nem voltak bajok? Csak éppen a brit bajok idegenek voltak Dereknek, a görögöket meg már ismerte, és megtanult velük élni. És ahogy az apjának, úgy neki is voltak tervei és ötletei arra, hogy egyszer majd kevesebb gond legyen az országukban, amivel a lakóinak meg kell tanulniuk együtt élni.  
Judy közben elszántan tanulta az angolt, elszántan próbált angol fiúkkal randizni, és az iskola utáni életét Nagy-Britanniában tervezgette. Az anyjuk vére folyt benne inkább, hiába. Derekben nem, ő az apjukra ütött, és azzal együtt, hogy imádta a Roxfortot, azt is várta már, hogy hazatérhessen Görögországba, a napfény és a szeretet földjére, hogy egyszer majd ő lehessen az, aki az athéni ház teraszán ülve várja egy csésze feketével a kezében, hogy a gyerekeit előcsalogassa az ágyukból a dombok fölött átbukó hajnali nap rózsaszínes fénye.

A baj csak az volt, hogy addig még várt rá egy háború is. A szigeteken, ami az ő otthona ugyan nem volt, de a barátaié igen, és nem tervezett, nem tervezhetett megfutamodni a harcuk elől csak a honvágya miatt.

**Author's Note:**

> Szóval, íme a Töviscsokor. 100 azaz száz darab egyperces fogja majd alkotni a gyűjteményt, már kész van mind, némi szerkesztésen meg átválogatáson fognak átesni, de érkeznek hamarosan szép sorjában. Jelezzetek vissza, sok mindent itt, ezekben a szöszökben mondok el, amik amúgy szerintem/nekem fontos dolgok, de máshova nem beilleszthetők. :)


End file.
